


How Far We Fall

by Halo_Girl_243



Series: Falling Grace [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Break Up, Cayde-6 is a tricky bastard, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_Girl_243/pseuds/Halo_Girl_243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Ajax are back, but when her husband returns to his playboy ways it drives them apart. As the now well-known champion of the Vanguard. Catherine is faced with new challenges, and starts to develop a relationship with Lord Shaxx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rough Divorce

Catherine took a deep breath as she walked back to the apartment she and Ajax had shared for the last few months. She had been given several missions Cayde needed her to complete. It was karma after all for being part of the two man team that infiltrated and destroyed the Black Garden.

“Are you alright Catherine?” her ghost asked.

“I’m fine little buddy, just eager to get home and relax for a few days.”

He shined next to her, and they walked into the apartment and Catherine froze, “What the fuck Ajax?”

There was her husband on top of some awoken girl. He looked up at her nervously, “Catty, you’re home early.”

She made a disgusted noise and walked away.

“Catty!” he called and chased after her. “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere away from you,” she answered.

“Wait, I’m-”

“Don’t even fucking try that again,” she said turning on a dime. “This is the second time I came home to that shit. My mistake was believing I could tame a player.”

“But-”

“Don’t give me the past husband bullshit. I bet you fucking cheated on me back then!”

He was silent and just looked down at his metal feet. She then made another disgusted noise, “Goodbye Ajax.”

“Where will you go?” he asked.

She sighed, “I don’t fucking know, but why do you care?”

“I do love you, you know.”

“Fuck you, this isn’t love.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that this isn’t real!”

She clenched her fist and then hit him hard, so hard a fear of the gears in his chin snapped, “And don’t you tell me that it is! I knew this was coming! I actually somewhat expected it! That’s not love!”

“Such a little girl,” the awoken woman said, walking out of the room. “Maybe if you pleased him instead of going on missions all the time you wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

Catherine snapped and shot the woman in the shin, making her fall to the ground.  

She then walked away, and she got a message from Cayde.

I know you just got back, but come see me.

She went to see Cayde and as she walked in she saw he was speaking to the crucible master.

“Aw, Catherine, I thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow,” Shaxx said.

“You’re not the only one,” she grumbled.

“Oh come on Cat, where’s your gorgeous smile?” Cayde asked.

“Not in the mood Cayde what do you need?”

He chuckled, “Big man needed you, didn’t have your message number.”

“Seriously Cayde, you’ve got other hunters.”

As Cayde and Catherine argued, Shaxx examined the hunter. She had caught his eye in the crucible, when she took time an entire team, one on ten with a pistol and a knife. Her vanguard boasted of her skill, and she became the slayers of the black garden. Which only caused Shaxx to fall more for the hunter, but she was Ajax’s. An old friend of his. He let out a slight growl. That exo treated his wife terribly.

He let out a sigh as the two hunters continued to argue, and let his eyes wander over the female hunter’s body. She was in excellent shape and her armor complimented her figure well, and showed off those powerful legs. Traveller, just thinking about what she could do with those legs got him racy.

“Fine, what do you need?” she hissed.

He shifted, that snippy tongue of her’s would be his undoing, especially if she was as skilled with it as she was with those legs.

“I got an angry message from Petra.”

She rubbed her temple, “Will somebody tell that crazy bitch that I work for the Vanguard, and refuse to work for anyone else.”

“The Awoken are working to take down a-”

“A Kell, Skolas,” she cut Shaxx off. “I know, but I’m not interested. At least not right now.”

Cayde put a hand on her shoulder, “What’s wrong, this isn’t like you Cat.”

She sighed, “I caught Ajax, again.”

“Again?” Cayde said, gripping her shoulder. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope, and I ended it...for good this time.”

There was a pause.

“Want me to shoot him in the ass with a sniper rifle.”

She laughed, and Shaxx’s heart fluttered a little bit.

“Go for it, try to get it done while I’m out alright?”

He nodded and she turned to walk away, and Shaxx enjoyed her leaving almost as much as her laugh.

“See something you like Lord Shaxx?” Cayde asked.

“That’s none of your concern hunter.”

**He chuckled, “Just keep giving her guns and maybe one day you’ll get laid.”**


	2. What Happeend?

The next week Shaxx was returning to his apartment just above the training grounds at a late time when he heard someone grunt. Curious of who would be up at the hour he checked in out and saw Catherine there, only wearing a black bra with her armor top removed, but not her pants. She was doing  holographic hand to hand simulation with her ghost while Holiday sat nearby working on a sparrow.

“What the hell did you do to this thing?” Holiday asked.

“Ran into fallan tank,” Catherine answered.

Holiday looked to her friend and saw the bandage around her midsection, “Are you sure you should be doing that?”

“Ghost says I’m fine, plus I need to work out this adrenaline before I go back to sleep.”

Shaxx was captivated as she danced around the blade of the holographic vandall she was fighting with, and when she flipped up and wrapped her legs around its head to snap its neck he felt all the blood in his body rush to his crotch.

Catherine then flipped off and landed on her feet, and another holograph started and Shaxx felt his member throb under his armor as she moved. Traveler, he was way in over his head, and soon his mind was drifting to how he could bend and manipulate her body under his will. How tight she would be the first time he buried his cock in between those legs. He groaned and reached down to free his erection.

He hesitated for a moment, but lust blinded him. He worked his crotch plate quickly and it sprang free and he shuddered at the feeling of the cold air nip at his length. He then looked around the stone wall at Catherine again, and gripped his length. He pumped himself as he watched the beads of sweat roll down her torso and into that low cut bra, then over he muscled abdomen. He groaned as she scissor kicked a vex, smashing its gem. He threw his head back as the heat overwhelmed him.

“Catherine,” he moaned quietly.

An image of her naked ass in the air, with a blush across her cheeks as he looked back at him made him buck his hips into his hand. He looked back at her beautiful form and saw that she was fighting a cabal, he watched as she evaded the blasts from its gun and got around the blundering beast. Heat enveloped him as she took it down by cutting the backs of its legs and drop kicking it down. He pumped himself faster as she finished it and threw her knife at a pike.

He was panting as he imagined her kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock greedily as he face fucked her. He imagine what those beautiful locks would feel like as he used them to forced her head down on him. He groaned again, “Catherine.”

His mand then floated to him pumping into her as she rode his cock gasping and pleading for him to go harder. To cum into her so that she would have his children. He threw his head back at the thought of her being swollen with his seed.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he neared the edge.

The thing that sent him over was her voice gasping his name, Lord Shaxx.

He spilled into hand and he allowed himself a moment to catch his breath.

“You really are a horny teenager aren’t you?”

He looked up and saw Lord Saladin there. He quickly tucked his cock back into his armor.

“It’s none of your business,” he snapped.

Saladin then looked behind him and saw Catherine there, and smirked under his helmet.

“I’m assuming it was the hunter you were imagining.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Watch your tongue Shaxx.”

“I don’t have to watch anything Saladin, I’m a part of the Vanguard unlike traitors like you!” he raised his voice.

“The Iron Banner is a higher purpose!”

“It is a lie and you know it!”

Catherine and Holiday looked at each other and walked around the stone wall to see Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin yelling at each other.

“Here we go again,” Holiday said.

“What?”

“Shaxx and Saladin despise each other.”

“Why?”

Holiday then explained how they were lifelong friends until Saladin left to create the Iron Banner, and Shaxx thought it betrayed the Vanguard.

“i know what that feels like,” Catherine mumbled.

It was true she was still trying to reach the knife that was plunged into her back. She had been out all week trying to work out her anger, but nothing was working. She still wanted to kill Ajax and every woman he’d ever cheated on her with, and the fact that there might have been more women than just the three she caught him with drove insane. She didn’t understand that someone who said they loved her could hurt her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts with a whistle.

“Earth to Catherine,” Holiday said.

“What?”

“You going to step in before they kill each other or what?”

Catherine looked at them and saw that they were standing close together, silently. Any sound could send both of them into a fist fight. She rushed over and got in between them.

“Stop, both of you!”

Shaxx hesitated, but he backed off, but Saladin had other ideas. He swung at her and caught her in the jaw. She fell to the ground and Shaxx looked to Saladin in anger and kicked him in the chest, sending him back. He then looked to Catherine and saw that she was knocked clean out with a bruise already starting to form on her chin.  

“Catherine!” her ghost said, and touched her shoulder.

“It’s alright,” Shaxx said picking her up. “She just needs time.”

“Where are you taking her?”

“My apartment, she needs to lay down more comfortable than a ship.”

Shaxx carried her effortlessly up to his apartment and stripped her of her leg armor and put a t-shirt over her seemingly flawless form, which looked more like a dress on her. He then walked out and collapsed on his couch.

The next morning Catherine woke up to something cooking and soft music playing. She looked around and saw she was in a bedroom, but not Ajax’s. When she touched her jaw she winced and the night’s memories came back to her.

She then got up and noticed that she was out of her bottom armor, and was wearing a t-shirt that fit her like a nightgown. Catherine then walked into a bathroom and saw that her chin had a nasty bruise. It was purple, brown and all shades of nasty. She cringed as she touched it again, and then continued into the house. using her sneak skills to find out who had taken her in. She only saw a large male figure standing by a stove with some extremely nice back muscles that brought a blush to her cheeks. Whoever he was he had islander skin and black buzzed hair. She gulped as his large arms flexed showing off the ripped muscles underneath the beautiful skin.

She then spotted the helmet on the counter.

_That’s Shaxx! Holy Shit!_

“Are you going to quit hiding and come get some breakfast?” Shaxx asked, turning to expose his front with made her deepen the blush she had.

He had a strong jawline that was covered with black ruff, and she felt the urge to just run her hands over it.  Her blush deepened at his muscled front that was just as nice looking as his back.

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_ , her mind repeated over and over again.

She stood up, “I um didn’t know uh who you were.”

He raised a brow, “You alright?”

She panicked, “Fine! Fine! I’m fine!”

He snickered, “Alright then,” he said and put a plate down onto a counter that had barstools in front of it. She walked over and sat down as she started to eat the oatmeal. Her eyes not leaving his bulky and muscular form.

“How’s your head?”

“Fine.”

He walked around the counter and sat down next to her with his own bowl, “Do you remember what happened?”

“You and Saladin were arguing and I went to split it up before one of you threw a punch, but I got hit by...someone.”

“Saladin hit you.”

“Well I guess I’m not joining the banner.”

He looked at her concerned, “You were considering joining?”

She shrugged, “No, but he asked. Told him I’d never abandon the Vanguard.”

He was relevied, and there was a pause as they both ate.

“Why were you at the training grounds anyways?”

He choked on his oatmeal a little bit, remembering how he had masturbated to her fighting.

“I was um...walking by.”

She gave him a look, but she turned back to her oatmeal, “So is Lady Shaxx mad that I slept in your bed.”

“Lady Shaxx?”

“Your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have one.”

She raised a brow, “Seriously? Why not?”

“Women haven't ever come my way.”

“Horse-shit, I refuse to believe that.”

“Well for more than just amazing sex anyways.”

For a split second she thought about sex with Shaxx and she felt her panties soak a little bit. She had heard the rumors from Ikora of course. Of how he liked to dominate his women roughly, and how he used his tongue very...creatively.

“You okay you look flustered?”

“Fine, fine,” she answered. “Just dizzy.”

 _Because you want his cock in your vagina!_ she could her Cayde in her head mocking her.

Later that day she went out for a mission after her Ghost gave her a healing session.

When she returned the next day she was talking to Eris in the hall when...

“DO YOU LIKE IT BETTER WHEN LORD SALADIN OVERSEES THESE MATCHES? DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? GET BACK IN THERE!”

“Here we go again,” Eris said.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Ever since Saladin told him you joined the Banner.”

She raised a brow, “I didn’t join the Banner.”

“Then you better tell him before he kills someone.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shaxx?

He turned violently, “What do you want?”

She took a step back, “I wanted to tell-”

“Tell me what, that you joined the banner? Saladin already told me! You told me you would never do such a thing.”

“I never-”

“Thought it would hurt me? Well I actually cared about you Catherine, I thought you were my friend!”

“Shaxx-”

“Don’t-”

“SHUT YOUR DIRTY WHORE MOUTH SHAXX!” she shouted, silencing him immediately, but also making him a little hard as well. “I didn’t join the damn Iron Banner!”

He was silent for a moment, “You didn’t?”

“No! Of course not! Asshole hit me in the face!”

He took his helmet off and her breath hitched silently. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have listened to him,” he spoke softly. 

She was silent for a moment, “Why were you so angry about it?”

He sighed, and decided he wouldn’t confess that he masturbated at the thought of her fighting just about anything, “I thought you lied to me.”

What he didn’t know is that she used her vibrator on her ship and moaned and called out his name. She put a hand on his arm, “I would never lie to you, ever.”

He looked into her eyes and felt an immediate urge to kiss her, to finally see if those lips tasted like he had imagined, as he started to lean down her ghost appeared. 

“Catherine I’m getting a message from Pietra.”

She groaned, “Why?”

“She has a track on Skolas.”

“Tell her to give it to Jinx, I’ve had enough of her wild goose chase.”

“Message away.”

The Crucible Master then brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and a blush covered her face immediately. He caressed her cheek and wiped away some dirt there. 

“SHAXX!” Catherine heard Ajax yell. “GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!”

Catherine was then pulled away from Shaxx and behind the familiar form, and watched as he hit the Crucible master across the face. Though it didn't even phase him. 

“She’s not your girl anymore,” Shaxx replied. 

Ajax then gripped Catherine's arm tightly, “We’re leaving.”

“Fuck you,” she said, struggling in his grip. 

He only grabbed her other arm, “Catty stop fighting me.”

She then ran up his chest and flipped out of his grip, “Leave me alone Ajax!”

“I can’t Catty,” he said. “I can’t leave you alone, I love you!”

“Then why did you need other women? If you loved me than I’d have been all you needed,” she replied. 

He then rushed towards her and she went to hit him, when he caught her wrist, “You’re mine Catherine,” he growled. 

She turned to kick him, but he threw her into a crate. 

“How dare you!” Shaxx boomed, grabbing Ajax turning him and bringing him to the ground with a swift punch to the jaw. 

“That’s enough!” Zavalla yelled, and they all snapped up. “I will not tolerate my guardians fighting in my tower! Guardian Ajax, you are suspended and are to remain in your quarters until further notice.”

“But-”

“That’s an order Ajax!”

The titan then left and Shaxx rushed over to Catherine, “Damn, I really need to quit getting in fights this week,” she grumbled as he helped her up. 

“You alright?” he asked. 

She nodded and gave him a smile, “I’m okay.”

His heart skipped a beat at her gorgeous white smile, “Thanks for the backup,” she said, staring into his eyes. 

“I’ll always have your back,” he replied, holding her intense gaze.

They both started to lean in a little bit, but Eris cleared her throat, “Guardian Catherine, something else has occurred.”

She groaned and turned to face the erry woman, “What’s wrong?”

“Something stirs within Hellmouth.”

Catherine then grumbled something about her  _ not _ being the only guardian around, and walked over to Eris, and Shaxx enjoyed the way her hips gently swayed and how her ass was firm and fit. 

“Mmm, yeah,” he said, slipping his helmet on. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shaxx was starting to feel frustrated with his constant hard on anytime Catherine entered the room and still having it when she left, but he was following his secret vow. That he would take this slow, so he could treasure her and love her, but it was becoming increasingly hard for him.   
He was running the last crucible match for the day, and when he looked over the roster he saw Catherine’s name pop up and he groaned deeply in anticipation of her fighting in the rumble match.When it start he watched as she put her gun on her back and pulled out her knife.   
“Catherine, why are we doing more crucible matches lately?” her ghost asked. “Are you trying to impress Lord Shaxx?”  
“No,” she grunted as she dodged a titan’s fist, and then used her knife to cut up his chest and plunge it into his head. She watched as the body evaporated, “Why?”  
“You two almost kissed the other day.”  
“Alright little buddy, first of all-”  
“Don’t lie to me, you know I can tell when you do.”  
“Fine, I like him. So what? Every person with a vagina, and a few with a penis, think that man is attractive.”  
“But most don’t use their vibrator to imagine him,” her ghost quipped back, making her freeze up.   
She pulled him out, “You said you were charging you little liar!”  
“You woke me up,” he replied turning away from her.   
Her cheeks were blazing red, “Well you could’ve said something!”  
“Right, because interrupting you while you were doing that would have been much less awkward!”  
Everyone gathered around them, scratching their heads as the guardian and ghost continued to bicker. It was strange to watch a ghost and a guardian fight like that.   
“What is the traveler?” Shaxx asked as he looked at the scene, he then activated the microphone. “Catherine, what’s going on down there!”  
“SHUT IT SHAXX!” Catherine snapped.   
“Will somebody stop them?” Shaxx asked.   
“Sorry sir, but no one here wants to poke that bear,” a guardian replied.   
“She’s not that scary...just someone tell her to finish the match.”  
No guardian stepped forward, and he groaned, “Fine just go around them then.”  
Ghost saw that the fight was continuing and he looked to Catherine, “I’m sorry.”  
She sighed, “I’m sorry too, I’m just a little stressed out lately.”  
“Hey,” her ghost said. “We’re in this together, and if you want to be with Shaxx just tell him.”  
He then evaporated into her armor, and they continued the fight. While Shaxx just stared at the screen frozen. He heard that last little thing her ghost said. She wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her.   
The next day Catherine was going over a mission briefing form Eris with Cayde. She was going to enter Hellmouth and kill Crota’s soul.   
“You sure you can handle this alone?” he asked.   
She nodded, “I’ll move faster and it’ll be easier to plant the bomb and get out quietly, besides,” she said and looked to her ghost, “I’m never alone.”  
“Alright,” he said. “Just...be careful in there. Would hate to lose my best.”  
She smiled and walked off to tell Shaxx that she was heading out, when he jogged up to her, “You’re going after Crota’s soul alone?”  
She nodded, “It’ll be easier.”  
“But-”  
She put a hand on his chestplate, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”  
Catherine then went on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his helmet, “We’ll get to take that further when I come back.”  
She then turned to walk away and he threw his helmet off, caught her wrist and pulled her back into a kiss. She froze for a second, but then started to lean back into the kiss. Shaxx deepened the kiss holding her small body tight to him, as her fingers wove through his hair. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted this to last forever, but they both pulled away slowly.   
“What?” she asked, breathless.   
“You will come back from that mission, or I’ll come get you,” he said.   
She smiled, “Like I’d stay away.”  
Fifteen mintes later she was sitting in the cock pit of her ship.   
“You’re clear to launch Guardian.”  
She took a deep breath and left the bay. Her ghost then appeared next to her.   
“We won’t make it back, will we?”  
“No, this is a one way trip little buddy.”  
Her ghost blinked, “Than let’s make it count.”  
Catheirne smiled, “You read my mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

Shaxx was starting to feel frustrated with his constant hard on anytime Catherine entered the room and still having it when she left, but he was following his secret vow. That he would take this slow, so he could treasure her and love her, but it was becoming increasingly  _ hard _ for him. 

He was running the last crucible match for the day, and when he looked over the roster he saw Catherine’s name pop up and he groaned deeply in anticipation of her fighting in the rumble match.When it start he watched as she put her gun on her back and pulled out her knife. 

“Catherine, why are we doing more crucible matches lately?” her ghost asked. “Are you trying to impress Lord Shaxx?”

“No,” she grunted as she dodged a titan’s fist, and then used her knife to cut up his chest and plunge it into his head. She watched as the body evaporated, “Why?”

“You two almost kissed the other day.”

“Alright little buddy, first of all-”

“Don’t lie to me, you know I can tell when you do.”

“Fine, I like him. So what? Every person with a vagina, and a few with a penis, think that man is attractive.”

“But most don’t use their vibrator to imagine him,” her ghost quipped back, making her freeze up. 

She pulled him out, “You said you were charging you little liar!”

“You woke me up,” he replied turning away from her. 

Her cheeks were blazing red, “Well you could’ve said something!”

“Right, because interrupting you while you were doing that would have been much less awkward!”

Everyone gathered around them, scratching their heads as the guardian and ghost continued to bicker. It was strange to watch a ghost and a guardian fight like that. 

“What is the traveler?” Shaxx asked as he looked at the scene, he then activated the microphone. “Catherine, what’s going on down there!”

“SHUT IT SHAXX!” Catherine snapped. 

“Will somebody stop them?” Shaxx asked. 

“Sorry sir, but no one here wants to poke that bear,” a guardian replied. 

“She’s not that scary...just someone tell her to finish the match.”

No guardian stepped forward, and he groaned, “Fine just go around them then.”

Ghost saw that the fight was continuing and he looked to Catherine, “I’m sorry.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry too, I’m just a little stressed out lately.”

“Hey,” her ghost said. “We’re in this together, and if you want to be with Shaxx just tell him.”

He then evaporated into her armor, and they continued the fight. While Shaxx just stared at the screen frozen. He heard that last little thing her ghost said. She wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her. 

The next day Catherine was going over a mission briefing form Eris with Cayde. She was going to enter Hellmouth and kill Crota’s soul. 

“You sure you can handle this alone?” he asked. 

She nodded, “I’ll move faster and it’ll be easier to plant the bomb and get out quietly, besides,” she said and looked to her ghost, “I’m never alone.”

“Alright,” he said. “Just...be careful in there. Would hate to lose my best.”

She smiled and walked off to tell Shaxx that she was heading out, when he jogged up to her, “You’re going after Crota’s soul alone?”

She nodded, “It’ll be easier.”

“But-”

She put a hand on his chest plate, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Catherine then went on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his helmet, “We’ll get to take that further when I come back.”

She then turned to walk away and he threw his helmet off, caught her wrist and pulled her back into a kiss. She froze for a second, but then started to lean back into the kiss. Shaxx deepened the kiss holding her small body tight to him, as her fingers wove through his hair. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted this to last forever, but they both pulled away slowly. 

“What?” she asked, breathless. 

“You will come back from that mission, or I’ll come get you,” he said. 

She smiled, “Like I’d stay away.”

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the cock pit of her ship. 

“You’re clear to launch Guardian.”

She took a deep breath and left the bay. Her ghost then appeared next to her,  “We won’t make it back, will we?”

“No, this is a one way trip little buddy.”

Her ghost blinked, “Then let’s make it count.”

Catherine smiled, “You read my mind.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cayde was hunched over the large table in the vanguard hall as he, Ikora, Zavalla, Eris and Shaxx watched the feed as Catherine made her way stealthily through Hellmouth. She was using her bladedancer cloak and was doing her best to remain undetected. 

“She is very deep,” Ikora said. “How do we know she’s going-”

“She’ll make it back,” Shaxx snapped. “She always does.”

Cayde was silent, he knew what he had sent his best friend into, and knew the hushed words they had exchanged on the comm. They both knew that even if she made it out of the blast radius. There was no way in hell she would be able to handle the reinforcements that followed. She was going to die, and he didn’t know if he could look anyone in the eye as he watched, knowing how it was going to end. He was just praying that she would die painlessly. 

_ “You know, I could send someone else,” he said as they spoke. _

_ “It wouldn’t feel right,” she replied. “Besides, I got someone up there waiting for me to come back.” _

_ She then pulled something out of a pocket on her belt and handed him a gold locket, “Keep that safe for me, would you? I’d hate for something to happen to it.” _

Now he watched the screen with intent, not allowing himself to look away from it. He sent her to her death, and he wasn’t going to cower out. He was going to watch her die, he deserved that much. 

When Catherine made it to Crota’s chamber she could feel the darkness suffocating her, and she felt a pang of fear inside her. 

“Ghost?” she whispered. “You there?”

“I’m here.”

She closed her eyes and trying to hold back a tear, “I’m scared.”

“It’s okay. I am too.”

She let out a light laugh, “You’re always scared.”

“Yeah, but I know you’ll always be with me.”

She smiled as a tear flowed down, “Together then.”

“Always.”

She then activated her cloak and crept forward slowly, being wary and careful of the wizards there. She was lucky to get close enough to plant the bomb and when she went to exit the room, the doors shut. 

“What’s going on?” Shaxx immediately asked back on Earth.

“They’re entering the final stage of summoning Crota,” Eris said and then leaned forward to speak in the comm. “Guardian, you must detonate the bomb. Now!’

“Are you crazy she’s still in there!” Shaxx yelled.

Catherine heard Shaxx through the comm and pulled out her detonator, “There’s no other way.”

Shaxx rushed to the comm, “Catherine, you don’t have to do this. We’ll find another way.”

“I love you Shaxx,” Catherine said. 

Tears started to well in his eyes, “If you love me you won’t push that detonator,” he replied. “You’ll come back to me alive.”

“I’m doing this because I love you,” she replied. “Goodbye Shaxx.”

She then hit the button and the bomb went off, and Shaxx felt his heart fall to the ground when the feed was cut. His breathing stopped as he listened for anything. Something. Something to tell him the love of his life wasn’t dead, but there was nothing. There was only fuzz. He leaned against the table as the others started to leave, but Cayde lingered. 

“Shaxx,” he said, and the larger man took off his helmet and looked to him with tears flowing down his cheeks. Cayde then held out Catherine's locket. “She’d want you to have this.”

Shaxx reached out slowly and took it, only staring at it blankly as Cayde walked out. His thumb ran over it and then he opened it. When he saw Catherine there smiling, everything finally settled in and he nearly dropped to his knees as his stomach twisted. 

She was gone. Forever. He would never look into her purple eyes. Never hold her in his arms.  He put his hands over his eyes as the tears raged, as pain seemed to envelope him. He then picked up his helmet and threw it across the room. 

“Damn it!” he yelled. 

He fisted his hair as he looked back to the picture, and looked into her eyes, “I love you too.”


End file.
